deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Neuropozyne
Neuropozyne, informally called No-Poz or Nu-Poz, is a drug used by the mechanically augmented in the . It helps prevent neuroprosthesis rejection syndrome, a build-up of scar tissue that blocks electrical signals between augmentation electrodes and human tissue, ultimately resulting in rejection. It was created by Darrow Industries and is now manufactured exclusively by VersaLife.Information kiosk in Sarif Industries Headquarters. Background Unlike simple non-cybernetic implants, like a hip replacement which can be made from hypoallergenic materials, there is a need for any cybernetic augmentation that will "feel" and can be moved by the mind to have a neuroprosthetic junction, in essence a chip located within the brain to act as the interface between body and machine. Darrow Industries pioneered the PEDOT-cluster array design which was constructed to include both the organic conducting polymer electrodes and the neurons which would interface with the host's neurons, hence why it is called a "biochip". The problem with implanting the biochip is that it causes glial tissue to build up around the junction, causing what is best described as nerve scars. The scarring eventually disrupts the integrity of the neuroprosthetic junction causing a rejection syndrome known as Darrow Deficiency Syndrome (DDS). Neuropozyne is a compound that prevents the buildup of glial nerve tissue around the junction. It is available by prescription only and weekly doses are required to prevent the disruption of the junction. Although it is not produced with especially rare materials, its distribution is heavily monitored and it can sell for extraordinary prices on the black market. 2020s teaser for the news story "Augmented Addicts".]] In 2027, there is a shortage of Neuropozyne. VersaLife claims that this is due to various setbacks it has experienced.Neuropozyne Shortage. During this shortage, a competitor drug known as Riezene emerges. It is unlikely that the Neuropozyne shortage is coincidental given that Riezene, like Neuropozyne, is produced by the Illuminati using Zaaphire Biotech as a front.Deus Ex: The Fall. The high price of Neuropozyne makes it difficult for less wealthy augmented people to afford the drug. This drives some people to acquire the drug by other illegal means. The Sarif Industries employees Brian Tindall and Tim Carella steal Neuropozyne from the company's Detroit labs and distribute it for free to people who cannot afford it.The Lesser Evils mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. For the same reason, people are willing to use the experimental but cheaper alternative, Riezene, despite the fact that it has not been shown to be completely safe. Following the Aug Incident and the subsequent closure of LIMB clinics, it becomes increasingly difficult for augmented people to get hold of the drug. In places such as Útulek Complex, where the augmented are sent to live in isolation, the police force has control of the Neuropozyne supply, and thus of the people that live there. During a hostage situation in Dresden, Germany, one of the demands made by the augmented terrorists responsible was for a generic form of Neuropozyne to be produced. This would result in the drug becoming much cheaper as VersaLife would no longer hold a monopoly over it. However the situation is resolved without the demand being met.Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade Issue 5. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Neuropozyne is a collectible item that can be: * sold to merchants for 1000 , * given to other characters in exchange for information or to help them deal with the Neuropozyne withdrawal. Buyers Locations Prague - Southern Part (Překážka) * 1 in apt. 23 (Teresa Petrauskas's apartment) at Zelen Apartments, in a level 3 safe (code 9002) behind the fridge. You will need the "move heavy objects" aug. * 1 in apt. 31 (Daria Myška's apartment) at Zelen Apartments, in the bathroom sink cabinet. * 2 in Václav Koller's underground clinic, on a bookshelf near his computer desk and another near medical chair. * 2 in a building immediately to the east of the Time Machine (the storefront of Václav Koller's clinic). Access the building by turning left at the main entrance to the Time Machine, and then break a weakened wall section. * 1 in a safe located in the southeast section of the courtyard near the police checkpoint. * 1 behind a breakable wall in the southeast section of the courtyard near the police checkpoint. Drop down and find the vial near a dead civilian. * 1 in Richard the Great's hideout, inside the medical container next to the computer desk (accessible during or after the side mission Cult of Personality). * 1 on a balcony above the courtyard where Kazatel is located during the first visit to Prague. * 1 on table in the middle of Neon laboratory in the Překážka sewers. * 7 (total) in the Church of the MachineGod. Accessible during or after M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker. ** 1 carried by a cultist at the stairs between the bottom floor and the second floor. ** 2 in the medical room adjacent to room 90 in cabinet and medical cooler. ** 1 in a drawer in Allison Stanek's apartment room 96. ** 3 in hidden safe behind the painting near the camera in room 95. Prague - Northern Part (Čistá Čtvrť and Dávný District) * 14 (total) in Palisade Property Bank: ** 4 in a safe in the Executive Safes A section. ** 3 in a level 3 safe in the Tai Yong Medical corporate vault. ** 5 in a level 1 safe in the VersaLife corporate vault (accessible only during M12: The Heist). ** 1 in Executive Safes B security room, white vault in the wall. ** 1 in Level 1 of the Palisade Property Bank's garage, in a plastic case in a gas-filled area, under a dead end short corridor. * 6 in a gas-filled room in Lekarna Pharmacy, accessible by the vent opening at the stairs. * 3 in TF29 HQ infirmary, inside a level 2 safe (code 4822). * 3 in the L.I.M.B. Clinic's ceiling area. Two are in a box, and one is in a case. * 3 (total) in Libuse Apartments: ** 1 in apt. 85 (Johnny Gunn's apartment), next to the toilet. ** 2 in apt. 96 (Nomad Staněk's apartment), on the desk in the hidden room accessible by interacting with a nearby clock. * 2 in the right-side storage unit at the small courtyard northeast of Palisade Bank (code 1293). The storage unit also contains a credit chip worth more than 3000 . * 1 in the basement of Negozio di Magia, inside a medical container under the table. * 1 is given after meeting with Delara Auzenne in the mission M6: Taking Care of Business. * 1 in an apartment above the Praha Unneda Cleaning Supply building to the northwest of Monument Station. The apartment is accessible through the balcony facing Monument Station. The Neuropozyne is on the body of a deceased civilian inside. * 1 in a second-level apartment east of Čerň-Zlatý. The vial is in the bathroom shelf. * 1 in the underground section of Pilgrim Station (northeastern metro station). The underground section is accessible through a locked door at the end of the station. The vial is located in the farthest underground room. Prague - Růžička Station * 2 in a case in the room to the southwest of the main hall. Available after second visit to Prague, might respawn during third visit. * 1 in the memorial shrine on the right side of the entry stairs, next to a plush giraffe. Available after third visit to Prague. Golem City * 2 in the police storage area near Sokol’s apartment, on opposite shelves to the left and right of the breaker switch. * 1 in a small living unit belonging to Mary Morevic that is above Sokol's apartment. Use remote hacking to access the unit. Then, search the containers for a bottle of Neuropozyne. * 1 in back area of Louis Gallois' shop on small table with various medicine. * 1 in RVAC row, in the security office near the laser grid at the west end of the commissary on level 2, in a medical cooler. * 1 in a level 5 safe in Talos Rucker's secret room (the safe also contains a Praxis kit and a triangle code). G.A.R.M. * 1 in the tent structure in Hanger 2, by a computer at the center of the tent. * 1 in the level 3 area adjacent to Hanger 2, in a case in the dining room in which the ARC solders have been poisoned. London *Apex centre, level 7, attic of room with blue exercise ball. * 1 in meeting room C106, in a medical box. Meeting room C106 is in the meeting rooms area, past the catering area. Notes *Neuropozyne is regularly mentioned to be administered by injection, but can also be ingested in pill-form. *During experiments performed on him as a child by VersaLife, Adam Jensen's biology was altered in such a way that he does not require Neuropozyne to prevent scarring and rejection. This makes him the only known mechanically augmented person that does not rely on the drug. *Neuropozyne is comparable to Ambrosia in Deus Ex. The latter is required to temporarily stave off the harmful effects of the Gray Death nano-virus. Neuropozyne and Ambrosia are manufactured by VersaLife, and both drugs are heavily controlled by organizations in power (namely the Illuminati and Majestic 12). As a result, both are exceedingly rare and this allows them to be used as leverage to gain power over persons or organizations. *When mixed with the drug Neon, Neuropozyne becomes poisonous and triggers a fatal allergic reaction in an augmented individual. *By the 2050s, it appears a cure was made for DDS as Neurpozyne no longer appears in game. References ru:Нейропозин Category:Technology Category:Augmentations Category:Lore Category:Drugs